Jedno życie
by natasha7a
Summary: Migawki z życia Syriusza Blacka.


**Jedno życie, jedna szansa**

Cała moja rodzina zawsze miała talent do marnowania sobie życia.

I ja nie jestem wyjątkiem od tej reguły, tak sobie myślę. Stoję w Departamencie Tajemnic, kurczowo ściskając w ręku różdżkę i cierpliwie czekając, aż czerwony promień we mnie uderzy. Dobrze wiem, że nie zdążę uciec. Och, jak dobrze. Walnie we mnie i wpadnę za Zasłonę Nieumarłych. Nieumarli... Dobrze nazwane, tam są (egzystują? Istnieją?), nie umarli, lecz i nie żywi. Pół-duchy, pół-ludzie, cienie dawnych osób. Straszna śmierć – bo niepełna. Dziwi mnie spokój, jaki w sobie odnajduję w tej chwili. Myślałem, że będę się bał. Ale nie przypuszczałem, że skończę jako jeden z tych strzępów duszy, o których mi opowiedział w tajemnicy ojciec Jamesa, jeden z Niewymownych. Pamiętam... Podobno w momencie śmierci całe życie przelatuje człowiekowi przed oczami. To chyba prawda, bo nagle w głowie kłębi mi się mnóstwo wspomnień, czuję, że za chwilę eksploduje mi mózg od ich ilości.

Zabawne – ja, który zawsze chciał zobaczyć koniec świata z wysokiej góry i zatańczyć na zgliszczach cywilizacji – mam umrzeć za chwilę. Umieram.

Nawet ciche kroki rozbrzmiewają tu echem po wszystkich korytarzach. Wszystkie skrzaty domowe lewitują kilka centymetrów nad podłogą, by nie pobudzić portretów – bo to denerwuje panią - , głowa rodziny – pan Orion – zamyka się codziennie w swoim gabinecie, by nie szeleścić kartami swoich dokumentów – bo to denerwuje małżonkę -, dwaj mali chłopcy siedzą grzecznie w swoich pokojach i boją się wychodzić na korytarz, w obawie, że wypchane głowy skrzatów nagle ożyją i odgryzą im nosy.

Stuk, stuk.

To matka w swych nieodłącznych butach na obcasach, czarnych, eleganckich, z metalową sprzączką. To właśnie ona zarządzała domem i zajmowała się wychowaniem synów, od czasu do czasu rzucając mężowi polecenie w rodzaju: „Orionie, proszę cię, zajmij się wreszcie tymi dziećmi! Przemów im do rozumu; bo jak się nie kłócą, to twój pierworodny odzywa się w tak arogancki sposób... Idź natychmiast, więcej nie zniosę tych bzdur, które on wygaduje!"

Wtedy ojciec podnosił głowę znad dokumentów, patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na matkę i obiecywał, że porozmawia z synami, a szczególnie z Syriuszem, który zastanawiał się często kto tak NAPRAWDĘ jest głową rodziny. Może i ojciec, kto wie? Ale w takim razie matka musiałaby być szyją, która porusza tą głową.

Zazwyczaj o tym zapominał, pochłonięty przez swoje badania nad prehistorycznymi urokami, ale zdarzało się, że żona żaliła mu się wystarczająco długo, by potem nie mógł skupić się na pracy. Wtedy wzywał Syriusza do siebie. Chłopiec bał się prawie niewidzianego ojca, ale i po części mu współczuł. Wydawał się taki... zagubiony. I przytłoczony przez matkę. Ich rozmowy wyglądały zazwyczaj tak:

Synu, podejdź tutaj.

Wtedy młody Black posłusznie podchodził, spuszczając nisko głowę. Przed ojcem było mu wstyd.

Ojciec zaczynał długą przemowę, w której poruszał takie tematy jak: „noblesse oblige", „nie denerwuj matki" czy „przecież obiecałeś". Kiedy skończył, spoglądał uważnie na syna, w którym wściekłość za rasizm i wywyższanie walczyła ze skruchą za niedotrzymanie obietnicy, nieumiejętności trzymania języka za zębami, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga i... współczuciem oraz miłością do ojca. Zawsze przyrzekał poprawę. I naprawdę się starał. Tyle, że był zbyt impulsywny, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. To była jego najpoważniejsza wada – zanim pomyślał – robił. Lub mówił, co jednak wystarczało.

Widząc – albo domyślając się – tego wszystkiego, ojciec gładził go wtedy po głowie, udając, że wcale nie patrzy na drzwi, zza których mogła w każdej chwili wyłonić się w celu skontrolowania postępów rozmowy żona. Następnie Syriusz wychodził z pokoju, czując – nie wiadomo czemu – słodycz. Z odrobiną goryczy.

A potem szedł na górę stłuc Regulusa, jeżeli to on na niego naskarżył.

colordarkredZawsze... gorszy. Ja. Ale teraz to już nie wiem kto _tak naprawdę _był gorszy – on – czy ja. Paradoksy. On zginął śmiercią męczennika, a ja trafiłem do Azkabanu i ginę jak głupiec. A przecież to on był zły, nie ja! A może się mylę. Pamiętam tę podsłuchaną rozmowę. Prawda... leży pośrodku./color

... jest taka, że mam rację! – Wysoki brunet chodził od ściany do ściany w małym pokoiku. – Syriusz może mieć rację. Powinienem zabronić Lily kontaktów ze Smarkiem. Nie wierzę Dumbledore'owi w tej kwestii, że można mu ufać. Ludzie mówią, że jest Śmierciożercą, moja żona jest w ciąży, nie chcę ryzykować!

Jego rozmówca potarł dłońmi skronie, po czym spojrzał na niego. Oczy miał orzechowe, barwy identycznej, co świeżo rozłupane orzechy laskowe.

Słuchaj, wiesz, że Syriusz to mój przyjaciel. Więc słuchaj uważnie tego, co ci powiem, James, bo więcej nie powtórzę – on nie widzi kolorów.

Słucham? – zdziwił się Potter –Jest daltonistą?

Lupin, mimo poważnego charakteru rozmowy, wywrócił oczyma. Typowy gracz Quiddicha! „Same mięsnie, zero mózgu", jak mawiali w szkole.

Nie – uśmiechnął się – on widzi tylko czarny i biały. W życiu, znaczy. Nie... nie potrafi dostrzec szarości.

To znaczy? – James podrapał się po głowie.

Remus westchnął. Rogacz czasami bardzo powoli łapał, o co chodzi!

Dzieli świat na dobry i zły, na jasnych i ciemnych, na przyjaciół Dumbledore'a i na Śmierciożerców. Nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że nie można tak wszystkiego postrzegać, że nie ma jednoznacznych kryteriów.

Potter pokiwał głową; tak, rozumie, o co chodzi. Teraz tak.

Ale Syriusz chce dobrze – słabo zaprotestował.

Ależ, James! Nie myśl sobie...! Kocham go jak brata i ani mi w głowie o cokolwiek go oskarżać! Ale... chcę ci wytłumaczyć, że plotki plotkami, pewności co do rzekomego śmierciożerstwa Severusa nie mamy. A to, że Syriusz i on nawzajem się nie znoszą... Cóż, to że Łapa kogoś nie lubi, nie znaczy automatycznie, że ten ktoś jest Śmierciożercą. Lily może się z nim widywać; przynajmniej według mnie. A jeśli mogę ci doradzić – pozwól jej decydować o przyjaciołach, nie bądź zaborczy – zakończył Lunatyk długą tyradę.

Całej tej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Syriusz Black, stojący za drzwiami. Chciał wejść i porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi – ale usłyszał swoje imię i coś go podkusiło, by zostać i podsłuchiwać dalej. „Wychodzą ze mnie geny Ślizgonów" – pomyślał.

Przez kilka dni boczył się na przyjaciół, ale nie chciał zdradzić im powodu – wiedział, że mieliby mu za złe podsłuchiwanie. W końcu postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało – ale gdzieś na dnie serca zawsze czaiła się niepewność. Że nie widzi szarości. Że kiedyś – w przyszłości – może kogoś skrzywdzić oceną. Nie myślał tylko o tych, których już ocenił...

Szarości. Może i on miał rację? W końcu... Nie wszyscy byli źli. McKinnon, ona była Ślizgonką. Ale zginęła na służbie aurorskiej, była w Zakonie. Avadnęli ją, jak broniła swojej rodziny, tych, którzy wywalili ją z domu za zdradzanie czystości krwi – za związek z mugolem. A Snape... Snape, cholerny zdrajca. Idiota. Snape.

Czego chcesz, Smarkerus? – warknął Syriusz niczym pies.

Trzym mordę, pchlarzu, jeśli chcesz usłyszeć – odpowiedział aksamitnym głosem, brzydko kontrastującym z wypowiadanymi słowami.

Snape rozejrzał się bacznie. Stali w ciemnym zaułku, ślepej uliczce. Nic nie oświetlało tego zakątka ulicy, ale przyzwyczajony do mroku mężczyzna widział otaczające ich z trzech stron obdrapane ściany budynków i wąski, szary pasek drogi naprzeciw nich. Obok niego stał długowłosy – tak dobrze mu znany! – wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. W ręku trzymał różdżkę, zupełnie jakby uważał, że Snape może w każdej chwili zapragnąć rzucić na niego Avadę.

Mów, zanim stracę cierpliwość – zagroził Black.

Snape wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmieszku, żałując trochę, że jego rozmówca tego nie widzi.

Słyszałem – zaczął – że wasz mały futrzak... trochę ucierpiał podczas werbowania wilkołaków do Zakonu.

Patrzył teraz na Syriusza, pilnie wytężając wzrok. Chciał widzieć jego reakcję. Każde drgnienie mięśnia, każdy grymas, każde mrugnięcie powieki... Rozczarował się. Syriusz – o dziwo – przyjął jego oświadczenie ze spokojem.

No i? – wzruszył ramionami. Starał się, by jego głos brzmiał nonszalancko, ale Snape wyczuł w jego głosie – smutek. I niepewność.

Mam coś, co może mu pomóc.

Black poruszył się niespokojnie.

Co niby? – zapytał nerwowo, ściskając mocniej różdżkę w dłoni.

Eliksir. Podasz mu go natychmiast, zaraz – jak tylko się stąd teleportujesz. Wlej mu prosto do gardła, nie zwracaj uwagi na zapach. Wlej wszystko – po raz pierwszy w ciągu tej rozmowy Smarkerus wydał się trochę bardziej ludzki – mówił szybko, chaotycznie i nerwowo. Odchrząknął. – Masz – pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni szaty i wyjął fiolkę z czerwonym eliksirem. – Idź, bo jeszcze nie zdążysz i będzie bek – powiedział zgryźliwie.

Syriusz zawahał się. A jeśli to trucizna... Nic to, zaniesie to do Dumbledore'a, który i tak cały czas był przy Remusie, próbując wszystkiego.

Dlaczego? Dumbledore?... – wyrwało mu się.

Na pewno nie dla Dumbledore'a, ciebie ani dla twojego pluszowego wilczka, kundlu – mruknął Severus.

A jeśli to jakaś sztuczka, Snape... Jeśli on od tego umrze... Znajdę cię na końcu świata... I zabiję. Powoli – wycedził Black i teleportował się.

Snape stał jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc na rzednący dymek poteleportacyjny.

Nie ma za co dziękować, Black – wymamrotał i również się aportował.

Syriusz aportował się przy łóżku chorego przyjaciela. Tak jak myślał – dyrektor i wszyscy jego przyjaciele cały czas był przy Lupinie.

Dyrektorze... mam tu coś od Snape'a. Mówi, że pomoże – powiedział szybko i podał fiolkę starszemu mężczyźnie.

Albus delikatnie wziął szklany pojemniczek do ręki i przeczytał etykietę.

Wielki to dar – pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się.

Lily, również będąca w pokoju, parsknęła cicho, mimo powagi sytuacji. Dyrektor mówił zupełnie jak Joda!

Pomoże? – gorączkowo zapytali James i Syriusz.

Dumbledore skinął potakująco.

Owszem. Wlej to szybko, Syriuszu.

Black podszedł do nieprzytomnego wilkołaka i odkorkował fiolkę. Odurzył go przypominający zgniłe pomidory zapach. Skrzywił się, ale ostrożnie rozwarł Remusowi szczęki i wlał cały eliksir, delikatnie unosząc przyjacielowi głowę, by się nie zakrztusił. Rzucił fiolkę na podłogę i masował Remusowi gardło, by przełknął płyn.

Teraz możemy tylko czekać – powiedział dyrektor, ale na jego twarzy nadal widniał uśmiech – na pewno pomoże, choć, oczywiście, nie od razu.

Wszyscy obecni w pokoju wyraźnie się odprężyli. Tylko James Potter stał ze zmarszczonym czołem.

Dlaczego pan mówił, że to wielki dar? – zapytał.

Cóż... Był to Eliksir Savelle, jeden z najpotężniejszych eliksirów na świecie. Jest to połączenie krwi jednorożca i Felix Felictaes. Oraz, oczywiście, wielu innych składników. Potrafi on uratować każdego, kto jest bliski śmierci lub innej tragedii niezależnie od wszystkich czynników. Ma jednak dwie wady. Pierwsza – potrafiło ją uwarzyć zaledwie siedmiu czarodziejów na świecie. Obecnie umie to tylko jeden – Severus Snape, Mistrz Alchemii i Eliksirów. Ale... Eliksir ten czarodziej może sporządzić tylko raz – bo tylko jeden, jedyny raz, przy użyciu skomplikowanej magii, można podczas zobaczenia jednorożca, wybłagać od niego jego krew, by nie zostać przeklętym na wieki. Ta krew starcza akurat na przygotowanie tego eliksiru.

Wszyscy w pokoju milczeli.

Czyli... Severus mógł to sobie zostawić, bo już nigdy nie będzie miał szansy się uratować, jakby... jakby coś się działo – wyszeptała Lily.

Siwy profesor potwierdził jej słowa.

Nikt już się nie odezwał – i nikt nigdy nie powiedział Lupinowi jak go uratowali.. I kto to zrobił.

Wszyscy pamiętali.

Prócz Syriusza.

Zapomniał, nie pamiętał.

Może nie potrafił.

A może... nie chciał.

Skup się. Mknie ku tobie, widzisz to. Mówili... że w chwili śmierci najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia się przewijają. Najszczęśliwsze... Pierwsze szczęśliwe.

Mam ją, mam ją, mam ją!

James nigdy nie widział przyjaciela tak szczęśliwego, tak radosnego, tak... rozpromienionego.

Kupiłeś? Co na to twój wuj?

Syriusz macha niedbale ręką:

Powiedział, żebym mu coś zapisał w spadku, na wypadek gdybym się na niej zabił.

James uśmiecha się niepewnie.

Ale bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Chcemy cię z Lily prosić na chrzestnego, wiesz przecież.

Jakby co – zawsze macie w odwodzie Lunatyka.

Nie żartuj tak sobie – skarciła Blacka Lily, wchodząc właśnie do pokoju.

Daj spokój, wiewióro.

Lily nadąsała się i wyszła.

To ją denerwuje chyba bardziej od „Lilki" w wykonaniu Remusa – roześmiał się Rogacz.

Niemożliwe? – udał zdziwienie Łapa.

A jednak...

Syriusz roześmiał się. Miał głęboki, gardłowy śmiech, który po chwili przechodził w szemrzące dźwięki, przypominające szczekanie psa. Lily nigdy nie lubiła jego śmiechu, zawsze mówiła, że najbardziej to bałaby się spotkać śmiejącego się Blacka w ciemnej ulicy.

Ale... opowiadaj. Jaka jest?

Eva? Czarna. Gładka. Szybka. Jest... niesamowita. I już rzuciłem na nią czar latania.

Eva? Przywodząca mężczyznę do grzechu?

Jakbyś zgadł. Ten motor... Ona... Jest cudowna. Od dawna o niej marzyłem. Teraz czuję się wolny. Widzisz... pierwszy raz od kiedy się wyprowadziłem z domu czuję, że naprawdę MOGĘ robić, co chcę.

Syriusz, ty zawsze mogłeś robić, co chcesz.

Ale dopiero teraz to odkryłem.

Lepiej późno niż... później.

Czerwony promień jest coraz bliżej, choć błogosławiony czas – zatrzymuje się dla mnie. Dla umierającego. Śmieszne. Już kiedyś byłem bliski śmierci. Kiedyś..

Świat był jego; to nie podlegało wątpliwości. Leciał z zawrotną prędkością, nie dbając nawet o włączenie Dopalacza Niewidzialności. Po co? Nikt nie zauważy nawet kształtu motoru, pomyśli, że to... No, nieważne. Że to coś innego.

Rozpostarł szeroko ramiona. Jak dobrze było czuć pęd powietrza, zachłystywać się wpadającym do ust zimnym wiatrem, mieć rozwiane i zupełnie potargane włosy!...

Syriusz chwycił z powrotem kierownicę, włączył Dopalacz Niewidzialności i skierował się ku ziemi. Wylądował ciężko na podmiejskiej, pustej drodze. Stanął, wyłączył silnik i zsiadł z motoru. Przeszedł się kilka razy jezdnią, rozprostowując kości i zesztywniałe mięśnie. Przystanął przy brzegu drogi, zapalił papierosa. „Mugolskie gówno, cholerny nałóg, pomyślał, przez niego jestem coraz bliżej śmierci."

Zaczął palić na przekór matce, która szczególnie nienawidziła mugolskich papierosów. Wypaliwszy ostatniego papierosa, wyrzucił puste opakowanie po mentolówkach i wsiadł z powrotem na motor. Wyłączył Dopalacz i ruszył.

Szybko, prędko, jakby goniło go stado Ponuraków.

Zazwyczaj jeździł bez celu, lubił pęd, wiatr i poczucie wolności. Dziś nie było inaczej; osiągnął prędkość dwustu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę i wciąż przyspieszał. Nagle ujrzał przed sobą dementora. A raczej – widmo, które go przypominało. W uszach rozbrzmiał mu okropny dźwięk, niczym przesuwanie paznokciami po tablicy. Stracił kontrolę nad pojazdem. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał, to twarz dziewczyny.

Wszystko było... mętne. Bardzo. Kształty zlewały się w jedno, a twarz nad nim zdawała się być różową plamą z dwom brązowymi punktami. Brązowymi... Orzechowymi! Tylko jedna osoba miała taki kolor oczu.

Remus? – zapytał słabo.

Syriusz, nareszcie! Myśleliśmy, że się już nie obudzisz!

Wy? – zdziwił się Black, powoli odzyskując ostrość widzenia.

Peter, James i Lily są w poczekalni. Zmienialiśmy się, siedzieliśmy przy tobie od dwóch dni. Baliśmy się, Łapa

Ale... co się stało?

Miałeś wypadek. Byłeś w śpiączce. Twoja głowa...

Co z Evą?

Przykro mi. Mocno walnąłeś. Bardzo mocno...

Cholera. A to wszystko przez tego dementora!

Jakiego dementora? Nie mów, że widziałeś dementora w świecie mugoli? – zaniepokoił się Lupin.

Wydawało mi się, że tak. Ale to pewnie było tylko widziadło albo co – mruknął bez przekonania Syriusz.

Nagle do sali wbiegła reszta przyjaciół Syriusza.

Syriusz, kochany! – zawołała ucieszona Lily – jak dobrze, że jesteś znowu z nami! – Nachyliła się nad nim i delikatnie pocałowała w czoło.

Cholera, dobrze, że się obudziłeś. I przykro mi z powodu Evy – powiedział James, ledwie ukrywając wzruszenie.

A Peter nie powiedział nic; stał tylko, on, niski i pulchny, jak zawsze z boku. Ale Syriusz wiedział, że tak naprawdę cieszy się z jego powrotu do świata.

A może ktoś mnie uratuje? Zepchnie z trajektorii zaklęcia, odbije czerwoną błyskawicę? Cokolwiek?...

Znowu wierzę w cuda.

Remus.

Syriusz.

Żaden z nich nie chce uczynić pierwszego kroku. Żaden z nich nie wyciągnie ręki. Żaden z nich się nie odezwie. Nie potrafią – choć chcą. Mówią o tym ich postawy, błagalne miny i pełne żalu wspomnienia. Są źli na siebie – i jednocześnie – oskarżają tego drugiego.

Syriusz patrzy na Remusa, ale widzi go jakby zza mlecznej mgły, zamazanego, dalekiego... Mruga kilka razy, już w porządku. Gdyby go posłuchał, gdyby go nie podejrzewał...

Remus patrzy na Syriusza i widzi go ostrzej, intensywniej niż zazwyczaj – widzi wszystko. Wystające obojczyki, żebra, cieniutkie nadgarstki, nienaturalnie wystające kości policzkowe, przygarbioną sylwetkę, skołtunione, długie do pasa włosy. Wyraźnie widzi to wszystko i ogarnia go poczucie winy. Gdyby nie uwierzył. Gdyby tylko nie uwierzył.

Słuchaj – odzywają się równo – i równo milkną, speszeni.

Nie wiem jak to ma właściwie wyglądać – odezwał się w końcu Remus. – Nie da się chyba w ciągu jednego wieczoru opowiedzieć wszystkiego, wyjaśnić, wynagrodzić, przeprosić.

Jest za co! – wybucha w końcu Syriusz, zapominając o prośbie Dumbledore'a, by starał się być spokojny i wyrozumiały – Trzynaście lat! Trzynaście lat tam spędziłem, bo wszyscy – łącznie z tobą – uwierzyli, że zabiłem – ZABIŁEM – jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i jego żonę! Wierzyłeś, że ich... że WAS... zdradziłem! Zwaliłeś winę na mnie, uznałeś, że... Potraktowałeś mnie po prostu jak śmiecia, bez słowa zwątpienia uznałeś, że to prawda! – zamilkł, by złapać oddech. Spojrzał na Remusa – i ujrzał łzy błyszczące w tych jego orzechowych oczach.

Syriusz, przepraszam. Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć, to tak... tak mi przykro. Wiesz, że... Ja bym nigdy... Ja im nie wierzyłem... Ale ten palec... Oni wszyscy... myślałem, że to może był Imperius... że ty...

Zamilkł i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Syriusz przeklął się w myślach; ta rozmowa powinna być spokojna.

Nieważne. Ale...

Jak teraz żyć? – szepnął Lupin. – Zdradziliśmy siebie nawzajem, zniszczyliśmy wzajemne zaufanie. Łatwo było powiedzieć „wybacz, stary druhu", prawda? Ale teraz...

Nic się nie zmieniło – powiedział z mocą Syriusz.

Ty nic nie rozumiesz, Syriuszu, zmieniło się WSZYSTKO!

Nie dla mnie – odparł stanowczo Black.

Lupin spojrzał na przyjaciela błagalnie.

Proszę cię... Nie mamy już po piętnaście lat, nie jesteśmy tymi samymi małymi chłopcami. Nie możesz udawać, że nic się nie stało, że nie było tych trzynastu lat. Proszę...

Był chudy. Tak chudy. Patrzył na dementorów spode łba. Żeby tylko się udało... Wsadził głowę przez kraty. Przeszła, dobrze. Dalej – boki, szoruje żebrami po stalowych grubych prętach, ale przeszedł. Przeszedł – wyszedł. Tak!

Ale teraz czekało go najtrudniejsze – przejście obok dementorów. Ostrożnie, delikatnie stawiając łapy, tak, by nie hałasować, przeszedł obok pierwszego patrolu. Potem przystanął – kolejny widmowy strażnik sunął ku niemu. Zamarł, wstrzymał oddech. Udało się!

Jak najszybciej pomknął ku wyjściu, do drzwi, do wolności!

Był na zewnątrz.

Taki mały krok... Przejście przez głupie drzwi, teraz przejście przez bramę, prędka ucieczka w krzaki przed następnym patrolem – i przemiana w człowieka.

Co teraz? Światło, tak ostre, tak mocne...

Syriusz niekontrolowanym odruchem wbił paznokcie dłoń. Bolało. Były długie, ostre i brudne, ale trudno, żeby były inne po tylu latach w więzieniu.

Zmrużył oczy. Dobrze było widzieć słońce, dobrze było odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Dobrze było być z powrotem. Po prostu być.

Teraz tylko musiał znaleźć Petera.

Uśmiechnął się groźnie.

- Czekaj na mnie... Znajdę cię – wyszeptał.

Jesteśmy ci sami. Jesteśmy, Remus. Naprawdę. – Postąpił krok do przodu i zawahał się.

Syriusz...

Wciąż jestem gotowy zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. I tylko żałuję, że nie zdążyłem do domu Jamesa i Wiewiórki. I że nie zabiłem Petera – chociaż miałem po temu dwie szanse. Nie mam ci nic za złe.

Ale Lilka by miała – nazwanie jej Wiewiórą – uśmiechnął się Remus.

I za powiedzenie o niej „Lilka" też – zawtórował mu Syriusz.

Powoli znów stawali się przyjaciółmi.

Nie istniały dla mnie. Piękne, pachnące, kuszące... Nie zdążyłem. Miałem kilka dziewczyn, ale... nie znalazłem seksownej dementorki dla siebie w więzieniu, przykro mi. Nie miałem czasu. To i tak teraz nieważne. Gdybym siedział w domu... Harry poszedł ratować mnie, a tak naprawdę ja ratuję jego.

Miałem jedno życie. Jedną szansę.

Nie żałuję.


End file.
